


FamilyTheory

by orphan_account



Category: GameTheory, youtube - Fandom
Genre: CatPat is a jerk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew makes the mistake of forgetting a condom during a sex session with his girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	FamilyTheory

"She's going to kill you when she finds out Matt." Sean said through the phone. Last night I had had a 'fun time' with my girlfriend, know she would be pregnant. I heard a noise. "Crap, she's waking up. Sean I have to go."


End file.
